Persona 5: Twilight Hour
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: An assassin violently ends the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts before the police can arrest him. Can he rise from the ashes or is he down for the count?


An alarm was ringing inside the building. Several men dressed in black suits and tinted sunglasses looked around searching for something. The people inside had no idea what was going on and some of them began to panic. Then someone noticed a figure obscured in shadow leaping around on the chandeliers and said, "Up there, look!"

The figure then showed himself in the light. It was a black-haired young man dressed in a magician's outfit and a white mask on the upper half of his face. He then broke off into a sprint, leaping from the chandelier he was on to a set of glass catwalks. The young man leaped when he needed to while continuing his sprint and stopped when he saw a few more guards in his way before he changed direction. He leapt onto an archway and then onto the second floor before leapfrogging off another guard to another chandelier and jumping up to another level with an open door to greet him.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, the young man went into the door and the complex within the building patrolled exclusively by security. As he moved, he heard chatter from what could only be assumed as allies.

 _"Joker is on the move! Security is busy trying to locate him. Get moving but make sure that you are not discovered!"_

 _"Can he even hear us? I hope he's alright..."_

 _"I have him and everyone else just fine, Skull! No interference from anything."_

Making a swift movement Joker went through a door and then to the right before crouching under a window with a guard on the other side. "I can't confirm the intruder's location here. Moving on!" The guard said before moving away from the window and to the left. Joker took advantage of the guard's absence and opened a door before he swiftly went into the shadow of a crate upon seeing another guard on the other side of the hallway. He was a blur of black and red as he moved from the crate to another and then a third crate that was next to the guard. "He might head back to throw us off? I'll block the way behind him." Joker overheard before the guard went past where he hid and went the way that Joker entered from.

Once more Joker exploited the absence of a guard and went up the staircase and down a new corridor where a window revealed a room where all but one person were at computers. The one person who was not at one had a walkie-talkie in his hands and said, "He's not alone! Find his accomplices and kill them all!"

Joker grunted in annoyance but he otherwise made no sound as he went up another flight of stairs and forced open a locked door. He stopped before a railing and saw a stained glass window on the other side of another catwalk. He heard footsteps and sprinted for the window after leaping onto the catwalk even as a guard said, "Give it up, there's nowhere to run!"

Joker replied cheekily, "See ya!" before launching himself through the window. It easily broke, with shards flying as he entered the moonlight. He rolled as soon as he landed and looked around before a spotlight shone on him. A second one came up and forced him to block the light with his right arm.

BANG!

As soon as the third spotlight shone on Joker, he fell forward as a bullet exited through his lower face after entering the back of his head. Several police officers went up close to Joker's body while several others looked around until one pointed up to a balcony and said, "Look, a Sniper!"

Many police officers opened fire with handguns, a few shots hitting and wounding the sniper. The sniper dropped his weapon, a Howa Type 64 Battle Rifle, just before a few officers came to him and slapped handcuffs on his wrists. Unknown to everyone present, a blue butterfly flew to Joker's corpse and a female voice said, "Your life has met a violent end, Trickster. However, this is not over. Remember the confidants that you established, and like a Phoenix you can rise anew."


End file.
